You Found Me
by Cookie846
Summary: "So what's your biggest secret?" I panicked. Mitchie Torres is abused. She keeps it a secret from almost everyone. When Shane finds out and wants to help, what will Mitchies reaction be? Read on, it'll be interesting!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story, and I really hope to update as much as possible. Please review! Love Y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PARTS OR CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH CAMP ROCK. **

I woke up with the worst headache imaginable. Actually it was more of a concussion. Having your head smashed against your surroundings several times could do that to a person. I looked over to my bedside clock, it read 3:12. The house was quiet, so they must be asleep. I quietly crept into the bathroom across from my bedroom and surveyed my body. I had 3 large bruises covering my stomach and back. A smaller bruise was forming on my face and scratches from nails being dug into my skin were all over my arms. I never used to be abused. About 4 years ago, my dad and my mom split up. My mom abandoned me, and left me with my father; Bruce. My father then started drinking, and hooking up with women. He'd overnight turned into a complete physco. He, along with Shelly -the current woman he's with right now; take turns beating the living death out of me. They say I should die, and I'm a waste of space. I believe that one day they will kill me. Life really wouldn't be bare able if it wasn't for my best friend Caitlyn. I've know her since I was 6. She is probably the only reason I don't just give up. Caitlyn begs me everyday to call the cops, and explain everything. I always tell her the same answer. I was told by my father that he would hunt down my mother and kill her. I know most people would be fuming at their mother, if she walked out on them, and believe me I am, but the thought of not having the reassurance that shes still walking,living, and breathing on this planet would be torture. I walked back into my bedroom and laid back down on my bed, hoping ot get another 2 hours or so of sleep. Within 2 minutes, I was out like a light.

My alarm clock went around 6. I usually left the house around seven, to get to school for about 7:30. I got out of bed and threw on some jeans, a shirt, and a sweater. I brushed through my curly black hair and pinned my bangs up. By the time I had ate breakfast and packed up my school supplies, it was 7. I crept quietly out of the house and silently thanked god that I hadn't awaken anyone. I walked to class and sat in my seat, in the front of the class. I wasn't a nerdy kid, I just wanted a good education. I looked down at my notebook until the class began. The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I looked at the black board and nodded to myself, just happy to be out of the house. The first two periods passed quickly enough and then came lunch. I spotted Caitlyn and she gestured for me to sit down, I could tell by the look on her face that she was about to ask me again, if I'm crazy for living there. She knew what I would say so she instead brought up the new boy in her geography class.

"Mitchie, he's seriously so cute. He's shy and kind of awkward., and I always catch him staring at me. I think he likes me!" My best friend said esthetically.

"Thats great Caitlyn." I said with a smile. I'd never been very good talking to boys, never as good as Caitlyn Anyways. We finished our lunch and talked about random school things, home life,and Caitlyn again asking me to call the cops. I - of course- refused. The next period past rather slowly, and I was happy to get out of there when it ended. Caitlyn found me at my lock preparing for math- the only class we shared together. She looked at me excitedly, I growing more curious my the second asked her what was up.

" Well, I was sitting in class before the bell rang and Nate came up to me. I was nervous to talk to him, and he felt the same way. So he sat down at the desk beside me and then we started talking. Then out of the blue, he asked me out! He even said you could come, since he'll probably bring along his older brother." Caitlyn said

I knew my immediate reaction would be to say no way in hell was I going on that date, but then I thought about it. This would get me out of the house. I smiled to Caitlyn, then replied.

"I know I shouldn't say yes, but I think I'll come along." I said smiling at the thought of not being home.

She obviously agreed. "Yay! I'm so happy Mitch!" She said gleaming.

"Wait, isn't Nate's older brother Shane Gray?" Shane Gray was the most obnoxious,cocky,rude,jerky grade 12. He was a year older than me and although I'd never had an actual conversation with me, I knew that he was a jerk.

Caitlyn nodded ducking her head to look at the floor. She then replied

"You already agreed." She said while running to math.

"Caitlyn!" There was no way I was getting out of this date.

After School we went over to Caitlyns house to get ready to go out. Caitlyn put on skinny jeans,flats,and a flowy purple top. I borrowed Caitlyns dark green shirt and added a brown belt around the waist, pairing it with skinny jeans and boots. At about 6;30 we left to go to the "Jukebox", the restaurant we were going to. Caitlyn and I walked in seeing Nate along with Shane. Shane didn't look all that impressed to be here. His blue-green eyes were staring at the wall as if it were the most interesting thing in the room right now. I was starting to regret every saying yes to Caitlyn. We sat down at the table that Nate and Shane were at. Caitlyn and Nate made small talk, and looked to be really hitting it off. I stared at the ceiling,then to the floor, then back to the ceiling. After we'd ordered and ate our food, Caitlyn went to the bathroom, and Nate said he was getting some air. After about 15 minutes of them being gone Shane and I started to get suspicious, He went outside to look for Nate and I wondered to the bathroom to see if Caitlyn was in there. We both had no such luck. Then Shane received a text from Nate saying they had gone for a walk and will be back in about half an hour. I silently cursed Caitlyns name. How could she ditch me? And with Shane Gray. I was going to kill her.

Shane sat back at the booth we were sitting in and I grabbed my bag I'd brought along.

"Umm I'm going to get going. Can you tell Caitlyn to call me when she gets home." I asked Shane.

He sensing the real reason I was leaving, grabbed my hand to get my attention. I immediately jumped out of my skin. He started to look at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, and you don't have to leave. Just because those two left, doesn't mean we can't have fun, right? he said.

"Shane Gray would hang out with me? I'm shocked." I said mocking him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Wanna know a secret, Shane Grays Jerk image is one of the biggest lies ever told." He said.

"Why? Is being a nice guy to mainstream or something?"

"No, No. First of all, I am in no ways a hipster. Second, It's really just my guard up. I can't seem to trust to many people."

"Well I like this Shane. He seems to be a decent guy." I said smiling.

"Well I've told you my biggest secret, Whats yours?" He asked me.

I cheeks became red, and my breathing stopped. Hey eyed me suspiciously.

"I...uh...Sing." I said. Although it wasn't technically a lie, I still felt guilty.

"You're lying. It must be something bad, since you just about had a panic attack. So what are you drug dealer, computer hacker, In a gang?" He asked.

"Umm..." There was no way I was telling some guy I'd known for all of two seconds about being abused at home, no matter how dreamy looking he was. Did I really just say that? I'm not falling for Shane Gray. I started to get hot, from feeling all the panic rise up inside of me. I rolled up my sleeves completely forgetting about all of the bruises that I had not bothered to hide. Shane gasped, and I yanked my shirt sleeves back down.

"Oh my God, Mitchie! What happened to your arms? Are you alright?" He asked, with concern in his voice.

I started to get up and leave my seat, preparing to bolt, when I looked out the window to see the image of my father glaring in the window. He walked into the restaurant and called my name. He was clearly drunk. I moved even faster, trying to get out of here as quickly as possible. Shane looked at my father up and down, clearly not liking what he's seen.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said running to my father. He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me all the way to the car. He then hit me in the stomach, and threw me into the back seat. I looked back to see a very concerned Shane who clearly knew what my secret was. We drove home and my father walked into the house, still yanking me by my hair. I prepared for the painful night ahead of me.

For most of the time I was being beaten, Shelly just sat there and laughed. Occasionally throwing in the odd punch. My dad kicked me so hard in the Stomach, rib area, I was sure I had a broken rib or two. My head was bleeding, a lot. After he was done, I was sent to my room. I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I felt light headed, almost about to pass out...

I hit the floor. Hard.

I couldn't open my eyes, I was in far to much pain. I started to feel a body lingering around mine and then sound appeared.

"Mitchie?" A concerned voice asked me. It took my brain a second or two to process who this was. My eyes flew open.

"Shane! What are you doing here? If my dad finds you, you'll be dead." I said warning him.

"Mitchie, you clearly need help. Caitlyn told me about your mom. The chances of your dad finding her are really low, and I'm not just going to sit here and watch you die. You need help."

"No! My dad will find out, he'll come find you or Caitlyn. I can't put either of you in danger." I told him while trying to stand up. I quickly fell to the floor holding my stomach in pain.

Shane was holding me while I cried at the pain. I usually wasn't one to cry, but this time was different. Shane was here, and even though I'd only known him for a few hours I'd felt safe. I felt an instant connection with Shane. Like he was the one who would protect me.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn and I can take care of our selves. Just let me take care of you." He said while lifting me up into his arms and standing up, heading for the window he'd came in from.

"What if my dad comes to look for me?"

"I doubt he'll be looking for you at 2:30."

"I guess. He usually sleeps in until about 12 Anyways. Just have me back by then."

Shane continued towards the window and within 15 seconds of him walking, I was out like a light.

I woke up in a bedroom I'd never seen before. I was expecting Shane to take me to Caitlyns, but this was definitely not Caitlyns. The bedroom had a 1 blue wall and 3 grey. There was a small dresser, a desk, a bean bag chair, and of course a bed. Very simple and tidy. While I sat on the bed and glanced around the room, the door opened.

Shane walked in along with another woman. He sat on the bed and the woman stood behind him.

"Hey Mitchie, This is my mom, Hannah. I...uh...filled her in on the situation."

Shane said careful not to look into my eyes, for the fear of what my reaction would be. Truth be told, I wanted to be mad but I actually found it sweet that he cared so much.

I nodded with a small smile. Hannah sat down on the bed, then started to talk.

"Mitchie, I'm a nurse at the local hospital. If you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a look at your ribs, I believe one or two of them may be broken."

"Umm..."

"Mitchie, you need your rib to hear properly. This is the only way to see if your okay or not." Shane said butting in.

"Fine." I said sighing.

"Ok. Good." Hannah said smiling. "Shane, Can you get out of here for a moment?"

"Yeah sure mom."

"Thanks Son." She said to Shane as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Hannah lifted up my shirt and pressed her hands into my ribs. She asked me if it hurt in certain areas and I nodded.

"Hmm I definitely think you have 2 broken ribs, but the rest of your pain is just the bruises all over your stomach."

"So I'm okay to leave soon?"

"Not quite yet, I want to tape up your ribs, and I'll get you some ice." She left the room, only to return 2 minutes later with medical tape and an ice pack. She quickly taped up my ribs and then rolled my shirt back down. She handed me the ice and told me to put it on the bruised areas as much as possible. She left the room and Shane came in as she was walking out. He walked up to the bed and sat beside me.

"Shane, why did you come after me?" I asked him. The question had been lingering on my tongue since I'd woken up.

He took a deep breath then spoke. " I was abused when I was a kid. My dad did the same thing as yours when my mom was away on business. He always threatened me, telling me he'd kill my mom and I if told anyone. One day my mom came home early from a trip and witnessed the beating. She called the cops and got him out of our lives. Needless to say, I haven't seem him since. Anyways the point is, I don't won't anyone to go through what I went through, so if I have the opportunity to save someone I have to do it."

"Shane, that's really sweet of you, but I can't let you do it. My dad is a really scary person. I can't let him hurt you. I can't put anyone else in danger."

"I've told you before though, Everyone else can take care of themselves, let me take care of you. I know I barely know you, but there was a connection when I met you. Something that just told me I needed to protect you."

"I felt the same way." I said smiling.

"I'll always protect you." He said. I closed my eyes and put my head down on the pillow. It was the morning, but I was still tired. I felt Shane move off the bed.

"You can sleep, I'll be right outside the door." He said while closing the door. I drifted off quickly.

"I know she's in there." The voice of my father called. There was some yelling and screaming and then I heard a gun shot being fired.

I panicked. There were footsteps coming up the stairs and then my father barged in. He spoke in a menacing tone.

"I hope you won't miss your little friends too much." He said with an evil glare.

I hope you guys like it so far! I've already got the beginning of Chapter 2 started and it's going to be super dramatic. I know that there are a lot of stories about Mitchie being abused but I'm determined to make mine different. Please review! It means so much to me to get a comment on how I'm doing. Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm updating really quickly, which may not happen all the time but I'm really wanting to get the first couple of chapter out there to get the story kicked into action. I'm really happy i got even a couple of reviews. Thank you all so much! I really hope you like this chapter, and remember to keep reviewing! Thanks everyone! **

I sat up drenched in sweat. I knew it was just a dream, but it seemed too real. I then realized I couldn't let Shane do it. He would be hurt in the process and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I needed to leave this house. Fast. I got up, wincing at the pain I still had. Glancing at the clock it read 2:07am. Perfect, Everyone would be asleep, making it easy for me to escape. I walked out of the bedroom and found the front door. I hobbled out of the house and walked to the end of the driveway. I looked back then nodded knowing I was making the right decision by leaving. I was lucky that I knew what neighborhood I was in. I was only about 20 minutes away from my house. I started walking in the night, feeling better that I was protecting Shane and his family.

I got in to my house, and the light in the kitchen was on. This was going to be a painful beating. My dad and Shelly looked at me when I walked in. Then he spoke.

"Where were you? You're a skank, you know that right? We'll I'll teach you not to do that again." And with that he grabbed my head and hit it against the counter several times. My vision started to blur. He and Shelly took turns beating me for an hour or so. That's when it happened. I heard the door crash open and suddenly Caitlyn was at my side. Tears steaming down her face.

"Mitchie? Hey, You're going to be okay." She said with even more tears streaming down her face. I looked over to where my dad had been and he was no longer there. Instead there were to figures beating him down. I strained my eyes to identify the bodies. I panicked when I saw who it was. There in my kitchen beating down my father, were Shane and Nate. My mind went blank.

I woke up a few minutes later. My body was being moved around. I was on a stretcher, I could feel it. The sound of sirens filled the air. They called the cops and an ambulance? What was going on? My heart started racing and I could feel an oxygen mask being placed on my face. My mind returned to the previous blank state.

What seemed like days later, I woke up. Or at least I thought I did. I opened up my eyes and saw 3 people around me. Caitlyn, Nate, and Shane. I sat up hoping they would stop staring at me like I was dead. When I sat up my body felt significantly lighter and they continued to stare at me.

"Guys why on earth am I in the hospital? I didn't think the injuries were that bad..." I said, but then realizing they weren't responding. They acted as if I didn't say a word and they were still staring at me strangely. I got up out of the bed to prove I was fine. I expected to feel a lot of pain but there was nothing. The nurses must of really drugged me. Then I saw it. I was out of the hospital bed, but my body wasn't. What was happening? Was this why they couldn't hear me? Was I really having an out of body experience? The nurse interrupted my train of thought.

"Is there an adult present that I could speak to?" The nurse asked Shane. He shook his head no, hoping it would state what was clearly obvious.

"Okay then I guess I'll be telling you. Ms Torres suffered a major blow to the head. She's lucky that there is no sign of cracking in the skull. The injury did however put her into a coma." So is this why I was having an out of body experience? My mind was escaping from my body.

"Well when will she wake up?" Caitlyn asked the nurse.

"Theres no telling when. Some coma patients recover very quickly and wake up within a couple of hours, some in a couple of days. Then there are the ones who are in comas for weeks and months There's also the possibility she won't wake up..." The nurse said while walking out of the room. So I could be like this for months? Or I may never wake up? I was only seventeen years old. I didn't even get a chance to live my life. I felt pure hatred towards my father, disgusted that I could even call him that. Why did I leave Shane's? I would've been safe. 'But Shane wouldn't of been.' A small voice said to me inside my head.

"Guys would it be alright if I had a moment alone with Mitchie?" He asked Caitlyn and Nate. I suppose he must've filled them in on last night. They exited the room holding hands. Shane scooted his chair closer to my bed.

"Hey Mitch. I've decided I'm going to call you that from now on. Now I know you probably won't hear this, but I have to tell you anyway. I know I only met you two days ago, but ever since then you've inspired me to be a better person, a new man. A man who cares for people, but mostly cares for you. I don't know if I can be that person if you're not here. Mitchie Torres, when I'm with you, you make me the man I want to be. That's why you need to wake up, for you to care of me, but for me to also take care of you. You need protected." He said with tears starting to fall down his face.

"Damn Mitch. Why did you have to leave? Did you honestly think I wouldn't come find you? Why?" He said fully breaking down. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him I'd wake up just for him, and that I needed him too. But I was stuck in this spot. Shane continued to cry with his hands on his face. I stayed with him for a while, but I became so overwhelmed by realizing I may never talk to any of them ever again. I walked into the hallway to get some air. When I got out there I saw Caitlyn crying in Nate's arms. I ran over to see her.

"Nate, I shouldn't of ditched her. I would've been able to say goodbye or something at least." She said while letting out a sob.

"Caitlyn, you didn't see this coming. If you had of stayed with her she still would've gone home and been beaten. This isn't your fault. It's that scum bag of a father she has. I didn't even know the situation and wanted to beat him to death. The worst part is he and the slut girlfriend of his are still out there, ready to hurt other people." They didn't catch my father? This just gets better and better. I started to worry for my friends safety. If I was still conscious I could give him what he wanted, but If he goes after any of them and I'm stuck like this I'll be done. I needed to get away from here for a moment. I walked into another wing of the hospital. It looked like it was the nursery. There looking in the window were some proud fathers, obviously being new dads. I wondered if my own father had been like this when I was born. I remember him being happy up until I was about 13 and my mom left us. I kept walking for another hour or two then wondered back to my room. Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn were all back in the room with the same saddened expression on their faces. Shane moved closer to me. With a tear rolling down his cheek, he whispered to me. "Please wake up." Then he grabbed my hand.

The strangest feeling came to the hand he was holding. I squeezed my hand, and Shane's eyes lit up. He felt that? He rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand. I felt that too. I started to feel something. A connection to my body, like we were once again one person. My mind started to go blank and then everything was black.

My eyes peeked open and there I saw 3 smiling faces around me. I smiled the best that I could feeling pain in my face. All 3 of them shed tears, happy tears I assumed. Caitlyn was the first to speak.

"Don't ever do that to me again Mitch!" While tears fell down her cheeks. Nate and Caitlyn ran to get a doctor while Shane stayed.

"You dragged me through hell Mitchie Torres. I've been a wreck all day. Please don't scare me like that ever again." Shane said while kissing my forehead.

The doctors came in and checked me. They told I was lucky not to have any brain damage. A while after, Nate went home to explain to Hannah where they were and what had happened. Caitlyn and Shane stayed scared to leave me.

"So what exactly happened? I remember leaving your house and getting home. My dad did some things...Then the three of you were there? What about my father and Shelly?" I asked, questions pouring out of me.

"Slow down, speedster" Caitlyn warned. "Well it was about 3 in the morning and Nate was calling my phone. I picked up and Shane was there explaining how you had left and he thought you were in danger. We both got over to your house and Shane busted the door down. I saw you and panicked, Shane and Nate were too mad to do anything but hurt your father. I yelled over to them that something was wrong with you since you wouldn't respond. They came over and called an ambulance...by the time they looked back, your dad was gone." She said quietly.

"And Shelly?"

"Gone too." As soon as she said that three police officers barged into my room.

"Mitchie Torres? We need to speak with you about your father." One of them said sternly.

"Gentleman, She's had a bit of an eventful day, I think she needs some time to cool off before questioned." Shane said. The police left with out questioning. I yawned, realizing how tired I still was. Caitlyn and Shane sensing that started to get up out of the chairs and walk towards the door. I was scared to be alone, So I stopped them.

"Shane, can you stay?" I asked him with a pleading look. He sat back down and held my hand.

"Of course. I told you I would protect you, didn't I?" He smiled at me. I smiled back then closed my eyes, knowing that I was safe.

**So what did you think? Love it, hate it? Tell me! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm awful. I haven't updated in so long! I'm sorry, I've just gone through a bit of a hard time. Lets just say boys suck :P Anyways, I'll try to be better in updating! Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Camp Rock. I also do not own "What to Do" By Demi Lovato.**

It was quiet in the hospital room. Too quiet. I opened my eyes only to find that same evil face glaring over me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. His hand slowly lifted up my shirt and he began to victimize me. I kicked as hard as I could, but nothing happened. Then he spoke.

"I'll make you sorry for what you did. You're first, then that boy of yours." And with that he kicked me in the stomach. I winced in pain.

I sat up quickly, drenched in sweat and panting. The image, the voice, it had all be so real. I started to shake, finally realizing I still wasn't safe from my father, I may never be. I glanced around the room. The clock read 4:00 am. There was a note taped onto my bedside table. I picked it up and read what was neatly written out.

_**If you happen to wake up, and I'm not here don't worry.**_

_**I just went home to arrange some things, I'll be back **_

_**soon. Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. **_

_**I promise.**_

_**Shane**_

I smiled at the note. Shane was such a gentleman. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over me. It didn't. Whenever I closed my eyes I saw the same dark figure, heard the same menacing voice, and smelt the odour of alcohol. My father haunted my dreams. He had been terrorizing my dreams for a while now, and I'd usually get over it, but as soon as Shane was brought into it I started to worry. It wouldn't really be that hard to find Shane, and my father was a strong man. I started to sweat and I could feel a panic attack coming on. I started to shake and I became very hot. In the midst of this the door swung open. Just my luck for someone to come in and see me like this. The last thing I needed was for some nurse looking at me like a was insane. The figure came through into the room, but I was to busy panicking to notice who it was. In a second Shane was over at my bed, taking me into his arms. I ignored the pain, just glad to be in his arms. He placed his hand to my forehead.

"Mitch, you're burning up. What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

I didn't want to worry him. I decided telling him half of the truth would be okay.

"Bad dreams..." I said while hoping it wasn't too obvious I was lying.

"What were they about?" I was hoping he wouldn't of asked that. That would only lead to the truth. My eyes filled with water. I was so scared.

"My dad, he w-was c-coming after..." I let out a sob, facing the reality of the situation.

"Mitchie, he won't ever hurt you again. I promise, I'll always protect you." He said while wiping tears off of my cheeks. I couldn't help but notice how his hand lingered on my cheeks.

"It wasn't just me he was going to hurt." I said quietly while fresh tears came down.

"Mitchie Torres, I promise you, He will never be in our lives, ever again. I promise you." He said planting a kiss on my forehead. God I was smitten with him. Even in a time like this, he still continued to amaze me. I really don't know where Shane and I are at. I believe its beyond obvious that we're more then just friends, but is it possible to be more than that with only knowing each other for three days? I wondered if this is what true love is. I wouldn't call it love at first sight, I would call it compassion. I knew one thing for sure though, I was falling for him, hard. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"What did you have to sort out back at home?" I asked him.

"Well I understand, that it's quite obvious you will not be returning home to your house. You're over 16, but I don't want you living by yourself. Caitlyn tells me you'll be 18 in August. So I was thinking, come live with me. It wouldn't be just be me, It'll be Nate, my mom, and my older brother Jason. You haven't met him yet, but he's a great guy. Very knowledgeable and kind. (A/N I know, I know. This isn't Jason at all.) So what do you think?" Shane asked me with pleading eyes. I knew immediately what I would say.

"I would love to move in with you." I smiled at him. He smiled a gleaming smile.

"I'm so happy! Now get some sleep. You're being released tomorrow."

"I'm not tired, though." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Yes you are. I can see it in your eyes."

He grabbed me and carefully flipped me onto my back. He started rubbing slow circles on my back, lawling me to sleep. He was good.

I woke up around seven, only getting 3 more hours of sleep, since waking up in the middle of the night. I glanced over to find a sleeping Shane on the uncomfortable looking couch across the room. Over on the dresser I saw that caitlyn had brought me other clothes besides pajamas. I got out of bed, not feeling in as much pain as I had been in before. I walked and picked up the clothes heading over to the small bathroom across the hall. I flipped on the light and examined myself. The bruises were yellowing in some spaces and had vanished in others. The bruise on my face was still quite noticeable, but nothing a little cover-up wouldn't fix. I changed into the clothes and washed my face. I headed back to the room to find Shane still sleeping. I couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked right now. So peaceful and content. I started to pack the rest of the clothes Caitlyn had brought for me into a bag. When I finished that I walked over to the couch and knelt down beside it.

"Shane." I whispered. He stirred at the sound of my voice. His eyes opened and and he smiled at the sight of me.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Shane.

"The bruises on my body are disappearing. It's really just the one on my face that's bad still. I'll get some cover-up at my house today."

"You sure you want to go back there? Caitlyn and I can pack up your stuff. I mean, I know your dad probably wouldn't be there, since the cops think he left town, but do you really want to go back there?"

"I've faced it before, I can face it again.

We got to my house around nine. It looked so scary and deserted. There was still police tape up around the front of the house. Shane and I walked hand in hand to the front door. I lifted up the door mat and grabbed the spare key I'd placed there a few years ago. I opened the door and looked around. The house looked was the same but it seemed eerly quiet. Maybe calmer. I didn't want to be here any longer than necessary so I trudged up the stairs to my bedroom while Shane followed close behind. I opened the door and walked to my closet where I kept my suit cases. Within half an hour I had my whole closet and dresser packed up. Shane grabbed my suitcases and stood in the doorway. I grabbed my guitar case and shut off the light. It felt weird walking away. Like I was leaving something that had been part of me for so long. I knew I was moving on to better thing though, so I walked down stairs and got in Shane's car. Looking back at my house as we drove away.

When we got to Shane's house about 15 minutes later, Shane's mom pulled me into a hug. I smiled and felt grateful that I finally had people looking out for me. Nate was there too along with Caitlyn who hugged me for a good 10 minutes. When she finally let me go, Shane lead me to the guest bedroom, Which I guess was my room now. I walked in and sat down on the bed. Shane sat down beside me and quickly started up a conversation.

"So if there's anything you want to change about the room, we can change it. I was thinking in the next couple of days we'll start moving you bedroom furniture over here. Then maybe next weekend we could paint it.

"That sounds great. Its nice to know that people actually care about you." I said while gazing at him.

"I'm so glad you feel that way. I really care about you Mitchie." He said smiling down at me.

I snuggled into him and we cuddled for a while until Caitlyn and Nate came upstairs to get us.

"Hey lovebirds, You want to go grab some lunch?" Caitlyn asked us grinning.

"Sounds good, you up for it Mitch?" Shane asked me.

"Sure." I said getting up.

When we got to the local chain restaurant, Caitlyn pulled me into the bathroom with her.

"Mitch! Tell me what's going on with you and Shane? You two look serious." Caitlyn asked me with excitement expressed over her face.

"I don't really know what's going on with us. He told me he really cares for me, and I really care for him. Is it even possible to feel what I'm feeling? I mean I've only known him for like a week. No relationship should feel this natural in a week. I don't even know if that's what we're in!" I said sighing.

"Maybe you should, I dunno...Ask Him?" She said teasingly. I punched her shoulder lightly.

"If I ask him and he doesn't feel the same things I'm feeling then what? It'll be awkward!" I explained.

"But he's already said he really cares for you! Isn't that a hint that he may feel the same way?" She countered back.

"That could be as a friend though. I'm just going to drop it and see what happens." I said feeling okay with my choice.

We walked back to the table and everyone ordered. We laughed and talked, and for the first time in a long time I had fun.

We returned home a little while later and Shane and I went to our separate rooms. I sat down on the bed and grabbed my guitar. I immediately began strumming a melody I'd had stuck in my head since I woke up in the hospital and Shane was there. It really reflected our scenario. I began to sing the first verse I'd thought of.

**'Tell me what to do about you**

**I already know I can see in your eyes**

**When you're selling the truth**

**'Cause it's been a long time coming**

**So where you running to?**

**Tell me what to do about you'**

**'You got your way of speaking**

**Even the air you're breathing**

**You could be anything**

**But you don't know what to believe in**

**You got the world before you**

**If I could only show you**

**But you don't know what to do'**

**'Tell me what to do about you**

**Something on your mind**

**Baby all of the time**

**You could bring out a room**

**Oh yeah**

**This day has a long time coming**

**I say it's nothing new**

**Tell me what to do about you'**

I finished playing and smiled, happy about the first song I'd written in a long time. Just then there was a knock at the door. It opened and there stood Shane with two cups of tea in his hand.

"Hey, Can we talk?" He asked.

I smiled and gestured towards the bed where he sat down and began to speak.

**I'm evil leaving it at that aren't I? hehehehehe. Tell me what you think love/hate it? I wanna know! **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry about doing the updating just now! Where do I start? How do I even explain myself here? Well first I had a severe case of writers block, then school started again (perfect I know D:) Then came Christmas and then now we're here...2013! Happy New Years by the way! So in any case I'm so so sorry about all of this! But this is a fresh start! So here we go... Chapter 4! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Camp Rock (Characters, Locations, Nothing sadly)**

**...**

_"Hey, Can we talk?" He asked._

_I smiled and gestured towards the bed where he sat down and began to speak._

_..._

"So what's on your mind Gray?" I asked him trying not to sound too eager even though there were a thousand questions burning on my tongue.

"Well it's... How do I put this? You and I have been getting pretty comfortable with each other, yeah?" He asked.

"We live in the same house, so I'd hope so." I said with a teasing voice.

"Come on Mitch, this is serious." He said.

"Ok, ok. Yeah I'm comfortable with you." I replied with full on seriousness.

"Good. I'm comfortable with you too." He said smiling.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked him, finally letting one of the questions slip.

"I mean, I like you, but I don't want to jump into anything right away. My last relationship didn't last very long because we jumped into it too quickly, I don't want to hurt you. And with you just getting out of the hospital, I just... I don't want to jump into anything right now." He said to me, looking right into my eyes.

"Oh... that's fine, I guess, I mean neither one of us want to get hurt." I said feeling a little dejected.

"Exactly! But keep in mind that I like you. I just want us to get to know each other better first."

"Yeah, I understand. Umm, Shane would you mind if actually went out for a while? I think I want to visit Caity." I said, just desperate to get out of the house, away from Shane for a few hours. I needed to talk to Catilyn about all of this too.

"Uh... Yeah I guess that's fine. Just don't be gone too late, and call me when you get there. Do you want me Nate or I to drive you?" He asked, over protectiveness kicking in quickly.

"I'm not going to make you guys drive me at this time. I'll just take the bus over to her stop and she can meet me. I'll be fine." I actually hated taking buses, but if it was between that or sitting in a car with Shane for fifteen minutes, I'd happily take the bus.

"Mitch, I don't think that's the best idea..." He said.

"Shane, it's the bus, with lots of people. Besides, my dad is wanted every where, I can't see him riding the bus at a time like this!" I said, getting slightly frustrated. It was still my life, despite Shane wanting to keep me safe.

"Okay, I guess. Just call me when you get on and off. Ok?" He asked, backing off, clearly sensing my frustration.

"I'll text you. I don't want to be making phone calls on the bus." I said.

"I guess that's fine. Just be safe, ok Mitch?" He said smiling. My heart melting slightly while he grinned.

"Yeah I promise I will." Smiling back. I grabbed my purse and quickly walked out of the room and out the front door to walk to the bus stop at the end of the street.

After that conversation I was even more confused as to where Shane and I stood. I mean I understood he wanted to wait for a while, but what I got from that conversation was that he wanted a pause in this. I would rather move as slow as syrup forward, but a pause? Does that mean he wants to see other people? I should've got that from him, I mean I'm not his type. I'm not as pretty as all the other girls, what with all these scars now. I'm musical yes, but not everyone wants that. Maybe Shane and I were better just as friends. I'm ok with this... right? Who am I kidding, I was sure as hell was not ok with that.

The bus finally came and took me to Caitlyns. I texted Shane when I got on and off like I'd promised, then met up with Caitlyn and told her everything. She agreed with me and said she'd ask Nate about it. The rest of the night was spent talking about her and Nate, and watching movies. After all of the heaviness, and even though I'd seen Caitlyn earlier this afternoon, I needed this girl time.

...

Sometime in the evening, probably around nine thirty, Nate stopped by. He'd said that Shane told him I was here and offered me a ride back, which I'd gladly excepted. One bus trip was enough for me. Nate, Caity, and I talked some more and around eleven we said goodbye to Caitlyn.

When we got in the car, Nate quickly brought up a conversation topic. Which just happened to be Shane and I.

"So Shane told me you guys talked..." Nate said.

" Uh.. yeah." I said, not really wanting to talk about with Shane with his brother.

"Look Mitchie, Shane got hurt in the past, his ex, she really... did a number on him. It took him so long to get over her, and now letting someone else in is just hard, you know?" He said.

"Yeah the way he was talking though he sounded like he'd really just like to put a pause on us." I confessed.

"I'm sure he doesn't want that to be forever."

"I sure hope not. Nate, I really like him..."

"I know. He likes you too. He just needs time." Nate said.

"I hope that's all it is."

"It is." Nate said then patted my shoulder.

...

We got in fifteen minutes later, and there in the front living room sat Shane, planted on one of the couches.

"Hey Shane." Nate said as we walked in.

"Hey guys, How was Caitys?" He asked us.

"Good, well I'm going to go to bed. See you guys in the morning." Nate said exiting the room.

"Night Nate." I said.

"Night!" Shane chimed in.

"Mitch, about what we talked about earlier-"

"Shane, It's fine. I'm actually really tired, I'm going to hit the sack to. Night." I interrupted not wanting to re-live the conversation that had taken place earlier.

Shane sighed and muttered a good night. I walked up the stairs into my room, desperate to just fall asleep. Sleep did actually come quite quickly though, and for that I was thankful.

...

**Ok that's it. I know it's a little short, I just found this chapter difficult to write, but don't worry the next one is so much better and will be much longer! Please review! The more review I get, the more eager I am to update sooner! Thanks guys!**

**xoxo**


End file.
